


Fear The Fever

by xNailedIt



Series: LeviXEren Fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mikasa is annoying, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri is the ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNailedIt/pseuds/xNailedIt
Summary: After a particularly secretive and compicated mission, Captain Levi returns with a burning fever. A first for the Survey Corps but hopefully Eren can help. And after that, after everything is settled...Maybe humanity isn't doomed after all.





	1. The Days Are Cold

 

 

Eren didn't know why he hadn't joined in on the mission.

Actually he did, and he understood, but it was just unfair to him and pretty much everyone else on the military camp. They all just knew that Commander Erwin Smith, Captain Levi and another two trustworthy faces had gone in a most secretive mission outside. Eren had tortured his brain trying to come up with ideas and solve the mystery. But he was as clueless as the next soldier. 

He knew that Hange was familiar with the destination of the mission and the mission in general even though she wasn't going. Eren had bugged her around about it but she gave nothing away, too focused on her experiments to notice him anyway. Eventually Eren had given up and let time pass. It was weird having time to spend with friends carelessly. He and Armin had talked about the secret trip, it just wasn't the first thing on his mind anymore. 

Armin let out a breath. "You're thinking about the mission, aren't you?"

Eren looked up at his best friend with a soft gasp. Was he so easy to read? He sighed. "I'm sorry, I just can't help it." Eren thought that it wasn't just curiosity now, they were gone a few days and the thought of them not being okay had passed his mind a couple of times. Every time he dismissed it, thinking, everyone is definitely all right, especially Captain Levi, he's humanity's strongest soldier. Yeah, Eren shouldn't have even thought it, they were perfectly fine.

"They'll be back soon. It's already been four days and I doubt the highest ranked soldiers would leave us for long." Armin told Eren.

Eren nodded and hummed in agreement, Armin was always so sensible and logical. Mikasa spoke up. "You should enjoy these moments when we're alone like this." 

He guessed she was right. Even though he found relaxing to be hard to do, knowing that at any time, chaos could break out and have everyone dying. But no, he needed to appreciate every waking moment. So he looked at Mikasa and nodded with a small smile. 

Somehow he managed to get through the day like that, hanging with Armin ad Mikasa like they were back home and everything was the same. It wasn't. Some of their new friends reminded them at lunch. Eren's view of Jean had changed after what had happened but he still saw the jerk in him. Jean was still annoying. Eren figured there would never be a time in which Jean wouldn't be like this.

Eren had recovered nicely after the fight inside Wall Sina. Mikasa was there every day to bring him his meal and check on him. He was grateful for her. She was his family and he knew she would never leave him. So was Armin. He hadn't said it to him but he considered the blonde boy to be family to him as well. Other than that, he did think of a number of people as close to him. The missing Corporal was among those, too.

Maybe that was why he considered the mission so often. He was the last person to remain in his Squad and he imagined Levi to be blaming everything on him but he didn't. Levi didn't resent him. At least he didn't think so. Not from the way he told him that he couldn't have known what would happen in a sympathetic tone. The Captain was truly someone to look up to and Eren wished he could become more and more like him as days passed. No, his idolization hadn't stopped when he grew familiar with his heroes.

 Why should it?

Sunlight started to fade as noon turned to afternoon. Eren was still wanted for tests by the mad Hange, in fact, he had to go to her in a little while. He finished his meal and watched as Sasha stole Mikasa's bread. Mikasa was sort of a slow eater. Sasha was exactly the opposite. 

Eren chuckled seeing Mikasa fight with Sasha for her loaf of bread. It was refreshing seeing everyone normal like this. In the end, they were all the same people just grown with the circumstances. He wasn't. He was a titan shifter. Eren had changed more than any of them. He suddenly felt at distance.

He turned his head at the windows, a light was gracing the sky but the vivid yellow had dimmed. Eren could make out figures far away. He widened his eyes and stood up quickly. 

 "Eren! What is it?" Armin asked. 

He kept his gaze at the figures as they became clearer. He could see horses. He gasped and said "They're back!" Eren started moving to the exit. He could hear Mikasa telling him to wait but he didn't care.

He walked out and saw a few soldiers had gathered to greet them back, more like stable boys to take care of the horses and higher rank members standing with the salute. Eren waited them to come closer before he went in front. From what he could tell, everyone was back okay. 

The horses neared the awaiting crowd and the riders descended. Eren walked forward. He could see Erwin Smith talking with someone but where was Captain Levi? Eren saw a short figure leaning on his black horse a little farther from the Commander. Something was wrong. 

Why wasn't the Corporal moving? Why was he holding on to his horse like that? Eren worried. Was he hurt? He saw two soldiers running to the Captain after Erwin had exchanged some words with them. 

Eren walked automatically until he felt someone stop him. The Commander looked at him friendly but coldly at the same time. "Eren."

Eren swallowed. "Sir, what happened? Is everyone okay? What's wrong with Captain Levi? He's staggering."

Erwin shook his head at Eren. "You don't need to worry about that. Everything is fine. You can go back to your friends." He said with a smile but it only irritated Eren. He nodded turning to look at Levi again and backed away. 

He decided it was time to go to Hange for her experiement. Maybe she would have some answers. She probably did actually, Eren just hoped she would tell him now. 

He walked bitterly to her, the image of Heichou staggering in his mind. Why were they hiding everything from him, even that? He wasn't Hange but he thought he was trustworthy at this point.

Hange was busy when he found her. She was running around muttering to herself. Eren brought a hand at the back of his neck. "Uh, Hange?" 

She turned her head around noticing him. "Oh, Eren! We're supposed to run tests today, right? Well, I'm sorry to tell you that it's been cancelled for today! But don't fret too much! Once Levi is back to normal our tests will resume and go smoothly!" She spoke with a grin as she continued to run around looking for objects or something.

Eren processed what Hange told him. He didn't have to go through tests today. Wait, what did 'once Levi is back to normal' mean? What was wrong with Heichou and why was it a secret?

"Wait, Hange, you know what's wrong with Captain Levi?" He asked.

Hange giggled. "Of course, Eren! I'm his best friend! And I'm a scientist, I can help." She placed her hands on her hips. "Oh! Mikasa would be a great help, judging from how she treated you. I need to go and examine the situation, though! Bye Eren!"

Eren was stunned in silence. From what he understood, Captain Levi was in need of help. He tried to imagine Mikasa helping the Corporal. There is no way. She hates his guts. Still, he found himself searching for her. She just had to say yes. 

Like he expected, Mikasa didn't want to help Levi. "I might not want to murder him anymore but that doesn't mean I am going to run to his side. Besides, I bet it's not even that important. Stop worrying about other people so much, Eren." She had said. It's all everyone said to him today. Don't worry.

But he did worry. He needed someone to tell him about Levi's condition. He cursed in his head and walked to his bed. He didn't need to go to the basement anymore. And he wasn't in the mood to hang out with anyone. It was particularly quiet around the camp. Eren's father was a doctor. That's how Mikasa knew what she did. Eren truly was stupid, he knew stuff, too! So, maybe, he could be of help. He quickly changed his route and went for the Commander's office.

He knocked on the door twice. Erwin Smith opened the door. He was wearing an expression of surprise. "Eren-"

"Sir, I know it's not my business but I thought you ought to know that the same way that my sister Mikasa knew how to treat me when I was hurt, I know as well. My father was a doctor. Something is wrong with Captain Levi and know that I'm willing to help." He said it all in one breath, trying to get it all out before he got dismissed. He blinked at the Commander.

The Commander himself was at loss of words as well. "Oh, Eren, really?! That's amazing! I'm sure we will make use of your knowledge!" Hange exclaimed behind the Commander. She was there?

"I thought you were with Corporal Levi." Eren said.

Hange smiled. "I was! It turns out he has a very high fever, feels dizzy as hell and has an urge to vomit."

Eren's eyes widened and his mouth parted in shock. "So Captain Levi is sick?"

"Yes and it is the first time this has happened." Erwin told the titan shifter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a little short, I'm not used to writing very long chapters and this story isn't supposed to be very long either.  
> I'll get better with time and with the other fics I plan to add in this series!  
> If you like leave kudos and a comment, thank you so much for reading! ^-^


	2. I Deal With Shit On The Daily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick Heichou, basically

 

"So Captain Levi is sick?"

"Yes and it is the first time this has happened." Erwin told the titan shifter.

Eren furrowed his brows.

What could have made the Corporal so sick? Where in the world had they been and what had they been doing? He tried to remember what you were supposed to do when you had a fever. 

"So, Eren, if you are still offering help, maybe you have an idea of what we should do? Or perhaps you need to examine him yourself?" Hange suggested.

 Even though it sounded akward, that's what he should do. He needed to see him for himself, check how high the fever was. "Um, I think it would better if I see him, yeah." Eren said looking down. He looked up and saw the other two looking at each other nodding. 

"Let's go, then." Erwin Smith said and moved with Hange out of the room. He started leading them to the room Levi was resting in. Eren didn't know if they were going to his personal room or just a room he was taken to because of his sickness. The whole way he wracked his brain for what to do.

A couple things popped in his mind and he nodded to himself. Hange caught him probably and chuckled but who cares. If we compared craziness he knew who would win.

Soon they reached a door and Eren stood straight. Erwin Smith knocked and opened the door. A soldier stood in the room, Eren guessed he was supervising the Corporal because of his condition. How ridiculous, right? Captain Levi needing someone to watch over him...

The room wasn't small, wasn't huge either and there was only a bed, a cabinet and a window with curtains. The room was spotless. Could either be a sign that this room was the Corporal's or that he had ordered that they clean it before he enters it. Eren could believe it.

The Captain himself was in the bed, with a number of warm blankets over him, a black mess of hair on a washed out pillow. The Commander turned to Eren. He waved his hand towards Levi. 

"What the fuck do you want Shitty Glasses, you were here like a minute ago."

 Eren gulped. "Actually, Levi, there's someone else here to see you." Hange said and pushed back her glasses. Eren saw the Captain move his head upwards a bit, With the light that got through the curtains, still remaining on the sky, Eren managed to see how the black bangs had stuck to the Corporal's forehead, a sheer layer of sweat covering his face and his throat. The gray hooded eyes glanced at him and his head fell back onto the pillow and under the blanket. 

Levi groaned, or whined loudly. "Why the hell is the brat here?" His deep voice sounded from a space between his blankets and the pillow. 

Eren opened his mouth to speak but Hange beat him to it. "Eren is here because he claims to know a few things about this situation thanks to his dad being a doctor."

Levi choked out a laugh. "What a joke." 

Eren opened his mouth to say something smart but he just went with what he had. "I understand this seems silly sir, but if there is a chance I can help you, I want to take it." Eren walked forwards to the man under the covers. 

 Hearing footsteps coming his way Levi made a face of irritation and disturbance. The brat's words were annoying. Eren kneeled next to the bed and tried slowly pulling the covers from the man. Levi sighed, let his head back on the pillow and looked at Eren expectedly.

Eren's hands left the blankets and placed his right one over Levi's forehead. He widened his eyes. The Captain's forehead was way too warm- it was burning. Which made sense for his skin to be sweaty and his hair as well. Eren took his hand away. 

"Sir, you have a very high fever." Eren said with a voice laced with worry.

"No shit, brat." Levi rolled his eyes and turned his head to the other two. "He's useless."

Eren blinked quickly. "I-no-no," He stuttered. "I meant your fever is incredibly high, it shouldn't be this high if it were a simple flu for example." Eren managed to say.

Levi narrowed his eyes at him. 

Eren swallowed. "You feel nauseous, sir?" He asked remembering Hange's words. 

 "If by nauseous you mean wanting to throw up my insides every time I sit up, then yes, Jeager. I feel nauseous." The Captain's tone was sharp and made Eren swallow again.

 "And uh, dizzy?" Eren looking him in the eyes with his head lowered.

"When I'm standing, yes. Like my head weighs a ton or some shit." Levi' eyes fluttered tiredly.

 "Anything else? Pain anywhere?" Eren asked finally.

Levi's face twisted slightly in annoyance. He sighed. "No, shitty brat. More like numbness everywhere. That's it." 

Eren nodded and stood. He turned his head to the duo of Erwin and Hange. "I have something in mind that would help the uh vomiting issue."

Erwin nodded and moved his arm to encourage Eren to speak further. 

"Well, um, he shouldn't drink much, liquids will make him want to throw up more," Eren fiddled with his fingers. "He should eat something like toast."

Eren looked back to the Captain and saw the man had closed his eyes and turned his expression into one of disgust. "Oh and," Eren continued. "He needs towels and changes of clothes 'cause of his fever, you know, making him sweat and uh it would be bad for him to keep the sweat on." Eren said quietly.

"Alright, we can arrange that. Eren, I think you are the most suited to take care of Levi, don't you agree?" Hange placed her hands on her hips. "You could assist him, Hange."

Eren's mouth opened to respond but he just mumbled. "I-uh,"

"So, Eren what do you say?" Commander Erwin questioned.

Eren glanced at the Corporal under the blankets. His eyes were closed, perhaps he had fallen asleep, uninterested in their conversation. Eren didn't really have a choice. Besides, he had come in here because he wanted to help the Captain, hadn't he? Erwin was being polite.

"I guess, um, does that mean I have to be here all day?" Eren asked shyly, not sure what taking care of a sick Levi meant.

"Not all day, you still have to train with Hange for your shifting abilities but other than that, you can leave if he isn't in at a critical condition, but check up on him regularly."

"Are you fucking kidding me Erwin?" Levi growled. "Shitty Glasses is enough." Not asleep then.

"Uh-huh but I can't be here at all times like Eren can though, shorty. I have my own research and experiments to take care of." She grinned.

Eren saw the Captain glaring at the scientist. "I can do it, Commander Erwin. And I'll do my best." He brought his fist over his heart as a promise.

"I'm sure you will, Eren. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other things that need to be dealt with." 

Commander Erwin walked out of the room with the soldier who was there already, leaving the three of them. "So, Eren, you said something about towels and clothes?" Hange asked him.

Eren rubbed the nape of his neck and answered. "Yeah, and oh, first-aid kits have aspirins, that would help." 

"Then, go get them." Levi snapped.

Eren looked at the pissed off Captain for a second and then nodded quickly. "Uh-Of course, Captain, I'll go get them now." He walked to the door and down the corridors.

He searched the bathrooms for fresh, clean towels, knowing the Captain wouldn't let a used one get close to his skin even if his skin was sweaty and dirtier than the towel. He gathered a handful and about the other part, well he had no idea how to get another set of clothes for Levi. He let it aside for now, perhaps the Captain could tell him where his wardrobe was.

He found a first-aid-skit that was well-equipped and held it with him. He returned to the room as fast as he could, he had to ask a guard if was heading correctly because the road he had taken wasn't perfectly memorized.

"Eren!" He turned his head to the sound of Armin's voice. 

The blond boy was nearing him with a confused expression. Eren could guess why. "Hey,"

"Where were you? And why are you holding those things?" Armin glanced at them and looked back to Eren's face.

Eren took a breath. "It's because, Captain Levi got sick after the mission- or during, I don't know but me and Hange have to take care of him, he's really sick, Armin."

Armin shook his head. "Okay? But Eren, why you?"

"Because Armin, you know that my dad was a doctor, I know a few things and I can help." Eren said impatiently.

Armin nodded hesitantly. "So that's where you're going now?"

Eren nodded. "You know, Mikasa isn't going to like this.." Armin trailed off looking at him.

Eren rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I have to do this whether she likes it or not. And I need to go, we'll talk later."

He didn't wait for a reply, just started walking away with big steps. He would have to deal with Mikasa soon. He was sure Armin would blurt it out to her the first chance he got. Sometimes he wished she would quit acting like she was his mom.

By the time he entered the room again, Hange had left. He took a breath and neared the bed where Captain Levi was resting in. He placed the kit down and held onto the towels on his arm.

He was going to say something until he kneeled to the bed and noticed the Captain had closed his eyes again. Had he just closed them or was he asleep this time? Eren chewed his lip. He decided he had to say something and figure it out. "Sir?" He said lightly. 

He didn't even flinch. Either the Captain was good at pretending he was asleep or he was indeed sleeping.

Shit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plot of this fic changed drastically and from a short one became a long one.(in my head) I decided to mix in another idea I had so yeah. Tags will be added soon.  
> (I can't guarantee anything but 15 chapters are most likely solid)  
> Thank you for reading~~


End file.
